


Movie Night

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [14]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Cheesy bs, F/M, Kur frustrations, Monster Movie, Movie Night, Zak and Wadi are crushing, idk - Freeform, it takes place sometime during Sacrifice, just sharing it because, kids are teens are kids, this is old and sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: The kids decide to have a movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> my gOG this is so old. What even _was_ my writing style??? 2014 man. 2014.
> 
> No, they are not specifically watching Godzilla.
> 
> So I have random One-shots- most connected to the _Sacrifice_ universe. I'mma add 'em all to this series.
> 
> There's also Disney's Prince(ss) (Ulraj-centric), Climate, Insatiable (not Sacrifice-related; prompt-based), and Empty House, Empty Heart (purely AU with Zak & Françis friendship).

 

_**A little word here,** _

_**Some grammar drabbled there,** _

_**These words I made** _

_**With(out) a care.** _

* * *

 

**Movie Night**

* * *

 

It was movie night for 14-year old Zak Saturday and his friends. Wadi, a thief girl his own age, and Ulraj, a Fish-person king whom they  _assumed_  was their own age, sat in the normal looking 'Living room' on the airship. They were all prepared and fairly excited to watch a stereotypical monster movie, full of fairly good graphics and a bit of cheesy parts to balance out the action.

Drew, Zak's mother, figured that Zak and his two friends, who'd been with them for a while, would like a " _normal teen evening_ " as she'd put it. She even made them homemade popcorn with lots of butter.

So there they sat, Ulraj on the floor with a small bowl of popcorn, lying on his stomach and staring intently at the screen, and Wadi sitting on the small couch with Zak, each at opposite ends with a little space in between them.

Zak was having a war within himself. Part of him longed to watch Wadi out of the corner of his vision, but another part of him wanted to watch the destruction of Monster and Humans taking place on the screen. He had no preference for either beings destruction. Destruction was destruction.

Eventually he settled for occasionally glancing at Wadi and watching the movie. He couldn't pick just one to do and neither seemed enough.

The destruction and ruin fascinated him. A part of him twisted in guilt and he knew it was wrong, but he  _loved_  it. Even though the thought of it happening horrified him on some level, he found something in it just so  _Satisfying._

Suddenly he recoiled on the inside, both parts human and not sickened. He knew from the more primitive parts of his mind that a nuke couldn't kill Kur's old form - though he had no idea if the radiation could majorly affect his human form - but  _man_ , that had to hurt.

He enjoyed the destruction of the monster as much as his friends, but it was also harmful to him in a way. Internally he felt bad since Kur is considered a Monster, and even though he was Human for the most part, he still had the soul of the ancient beast.

Eventually the screen went black and credits rolled up while the lights in the room went from dim to bright. Drew came down the stairs and asked the three teens how their movie was. Wadi made comments on how interesting it was scientifically and Ulraj commented on how the creature was inaccurate biologically. Zak just looked down and shrugged his shoulders saying it was okay.

Guilt hit him as he realized just how hard his mom was trying. He looked up, meeting her eyes, and plastering a big smile on his face. "Thanks though, and the popcorn was great."

That was enough of an invitation for Drew, who came forward and pulled her son into a big hug. She kissed him on the head while he half-heartedly tried to pull out of her embrace.

" _Mom_ , not in front of my friends," He said exasperated.

His mother let go and rolled her eyes. When she had departed, Ulraj couldn't help commenting to his companions, "Yes, a most satisfactory film, although the radiation part still confuses me. Although, I doubt Zak knows what I'm talking about, since it wasn't only the movie that he was watching." Ulraj smirked.

Zak turned a deep shade of crimson and muttered something about turning Ulraj into fishbait and other such dark mutterings. "Goodnight Ulraj, Goodnight Zak Saturday," the girl said. Wadi smiled humorlessly when she walked past the two boys, one glaring and the other smirking, and left up the stairs.

After they had all gone to their rooms, Zak sighed. As if he didn't have  _enough_  confusing emotions.


End file.
